Eclipse of the Heart
by LilStarWriter
Summary: Buzz shows Jessie a lunar eclipse one night, causing their relationship to grow closer. Sadly, I do not own toy story.


**Inspired by the lunar eclipse on the winter solstice, I present a Jessie/Buzz one-shot full of fluff. Enjoy!**

"I wanna show you something"

Jessie yawned as Buzz pulled her onto the windowsill. "What is so doggone important that you had to drag me out of bed for?" Being woken up was _not _something Jessie particularly enjoyed, even by Buzz.

Buzz motioned to the window "See for yourself."

Jessie glanced out the window "It's nighttime. Hooray. I'm going back to bed."

"You don't see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well it seems the garden gnome next door has snuck off for a little late-night fun,"

"Jessie! Just look at the moon!"

Mumbling to herself, Jessie lifted her tired head to glance at the nighttime moon. It glowed the same as usual, but for Buzz's sake, she waited to see if anything would happen.

To her amazement, the moon began to disappear. The soft glow it gave off dimmed, and the night grew darker as the moon began to fade away.

"Buzz! It's gone! Where did it go?" Jessie started panicking. The moon was so beautiful to look at; she didn't want it to be gone. When she was in storage, she could sometimes see moonlight peering through cracks in the box. The promise of outside life had kept her sane throughout the years.

Jessie threw herself onto Buzz, who stepped back in surprise. "Buzz the moon can't go away! I don't want it to!"

"Jessie, calm down. Look again." Buzz, as much as he didn't want to, pulled Jessie off him and pulled her back to the window by her hand.

Jessie looked up to see that the moon had returned, but it was a dark shade of red. Sunset red.

"Oh wow! Buzz, it's beautiful!" Jessie exclaimed, taking a seat to watch it, and pulling a surprised Buzz down with her. She had forgotten that they were holding hands, and let go, embarrassed.

"It's called a lunar eclipse. I could explain the scientific astronomical explanation for it, but I thought you would be plenty entertained just looking at it" Buzz smiled at the easily amused cowgirl, who was still looking up in awe.

"Well you thought right". Jessie finally brought her head down and looked at Buzz, who was sitting much closer than she thought he was. She blushed and began to scoot away.

But Buzz stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. The cowgirl glanced at him with a puzzled expression, before Buzz leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. And though she was quite surprised, she kissed him back. It was nothing heavy, just a simple kiss. But Jessie had been waiting for this for a long time.

They pulled apart after a moment, and Jessie leaned her head on his plastic shoulder, looking up to the sky again. The moon continued to glow the same shade of red. Jessie sighed.

"Sorry about panicking earlier. I've always been quite fond of the moon, and I didn't want it to disappear." Jessie whispered.

"It's alright" Buzz said. He was fond of the moon too. Of course, he was a space ranger, but still…

"I've just lost so many things. I lost Emily… and Andy. I had never lost the moon, it was always there for me. I even thought I had lost you that night in the garbage truck."

"Jess," Buzz cupped her chin in his hand so she was looking at him. She blushed at the semi-seductive nickname he had given her. "You never have to worry about losing me. I'm always going to be here for you. Even when you thought I was gone in the truck that night, I came back to you. Just like the moon came back to us."

Jessie breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess I never thought of it quite like that." She smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder. Buzz wrapped his arm around her thin cloth shoulders, taking in the perfection of the night.

"Buzz?"

"Yeah, Jessie?"

She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for waking me up for this."

**Meh. This was one of those "okay" fics for me. There are just so many stories of Buzz and Jessie sitting on a windowsill at night looking at the sky; it makes it especially difficult to write something like this. Reviews please, as always. They keep me going. This is my Christmas present to ya'll, because I probably won't post until after New Years unless I get another burst of inspiration. I've been getting a bunch of those lately, but that's not a bad thing :-) Merry Christmas to ya'll, have a great holiday!**

**Li'l Star Writer**


End file.
